Dead Shadow
by TwistedNightshade
Summary: FINISHED I suck at summaries so just read it. Hint: Quatre's a vampire...
1. Default Chapter

Dead Shadow  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing so please leave your lawyers  
at home.  
  
  
Five years. It has been five years since my life has been changed  
dramaticly. For the better? That's up to you. But for me, being a vampire  
has its benifits. Yes, I am a vampire and my name is Quatre Rabera Winner.  
As I was saying, being a vampire does have its benifits: you gain eternal  
youth and life, but you lose every essence of your human soul. Do I regret  
this? Do I wish I were human again so I could live a "normal" life?   
My answer used to be that I wanted to be human again, to be able to change  
my ways. But looking at my own strange and wicked tale, I would now say I  
like the way I am.  
That is not to say I do not have regrets however, for even immortal  
beings like myself have something they wish they could change. Take my  
father for instance. I was only 15 when my father died right before me.  
For quite some time I thought I'd never be able to forgive myself. I went  
beserk for sometime, using the Wing Zero Gundam to abolish everything in my  
path. But if it wasn't for "him",there is no doubt in my mind that I would  
have killed everyone in outer space.  
But I must forget that event for a moment so that I may be able to   
tell the rest of my story.  
The year 1996 was such an abnormal year for me. At first, things were  
going well for me. I had reciently graduated from Harvard with a full degree  
in business and I was soon to take over my late father's place as the head   
of the Winner Resource Satilites, along with my sisters of course. But at  
the same time I was worried about my beloved as well as my new state.   
First, let me explain how I came to be.  
  
***********  
To be continued in Ch.2...  
Crazy_Anime_Girl  
  
  
  



	2. Strange Being

Dead Shadow  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gundam Wing so please leave your lawyers at home.  
  
  
The night I was born into my new flesh was somewhat cool and crisp. Duo had invited  
me to his house and since it wasn't so far from where I lived, I decided to walk there.  
He kept insisting that he would take me on his motorcycle but I simply laughed it off.  
I still remember the look Duo gave me as I walked away from him. The poor soul must  
have thought I was insane since I was laughing so loudly. I wanted to hide the fact  
that I didn't like the way he drove so fast he could easily break the sound barrier.  
Anyway, I calmly walked towards Duo's house. The blackened road was dimly lighted  
by the street lamps as I glanced at the empty houses. Suddenly I felt as if someone or  
something was following me as I heard another set of footsteps behind me. Quickly, I  
turned around only to see noone there. I suddenly felt my heart beat rapidly - almost  
as if there were two unique heartbeats beating loudly in my ears. I began to run as fast  
as I could just to get away from the noises. "Please leave me alone!" I began to scream.  
"What's the hurry?" a voice suddenly said. "I want to offer you something most mortals  
would beg on their knees for." He/She laughed so softly I could feel his/her breath on  
the back of my neck. I turned around once again only to see a young man about my age  
standing right behind me. He had long flowing purple hair nearly as long as Duo's, but  
his eyes were a mystic green. I couldn't help but look over his unhumanly pale skin as   
well as his white shirt and his black dress pants. The look in his eyes scared me deeply  
as I finally managed to speak. "W-Who are you? What do you want from me?" I said. He smiled  
as he took my hand and kissed it. "If you really must know I am, the name is Lemar," he  
replied with a wicked grin. "You see, I am here to offer you something very special," Lemar  
spoke as he leaned down to my ear and smiled yet again, whispering, "How would you like to  
live forever?"  
  
************************  
To be continued in Ch.3....  
Crazy_Anime_Girl 


	3. Accepting the Gift

Dead Shadow  
Ch. 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
To live forever? Until now, I never gave it a thought. "Why me? Why not give it to someone else?" I asked  
him, still unsure about how he would act. For the moment he looked calm, until I saw a fire in his eyes.  
"Do you think I lie?!" he yelled in pure anger. "Being able to live forever is a blessing! Think about it. Just  
pitcure it if you will." Lemar's voice had now calmed down as he placed his ghastly pale hands on my sholders. He  
smiled yet again as he leaned forward and whispered softly in my ear, "Death will be nothing. Sickness can not touch you.  
You will be a living breathing god. All it takes is one sweet kiss." He slowly backed away from me now as he looked  
into my eyes as he feasted upon looking at me. I knew becoming like him was the only way I would be saved. What if he  
would hurt others if I refused? What if - ? There was no time to be thinking about this now. His face was suddenly  
cold as he expected me to respond. "Do you still refuse, young one?" he said in a harsh tone.  
Still shaking slightly, I swallowed and gathered what was left of my courage. "Yes," I said, nearly begging. "Give me  
this gift!" Lemar smiled with delight as he suddenly pressed his lips on mine. Light and gentle this kiss was and   
for the moment I thought my troubles were over. That was when he took me away from the streetlight into a darker  
area. "W-Where are you taking me?" I cried out in surprise. "I thought it was over!"  
Lemar leaned forward, his somewhat cold lips now on my neck. He placed light kisses as I shivered.  
"Trust me, lovely one. It will be over." Those were the last words he said as he sank his fangs into my neck. I  
moaned in pain and tried to push him off of me, but he was too powerful. His grip was far too tight and as he continued,  
I started to die. I could feel my heart slowing down. This is it, I thought to myself. I'm going to die.  
Suddenly, he let me go and pushed me back against a tree. I was surprised I was still alive after what happened. Yet I  
watched with a strange feeling as he bit into his left wrist and pressed it against my lips. "Drink, my beautiful one," he  
mumured against my ear. "If you want to live, you must drink."  
If you want to live, you must drink. Those words ran through my mind as I slowly lapped the blood from his wound. Soon I was  
actually biting into his flesh to have more of this sweet nectar. Never had I been filled with such pleasure from a drink!  
Lemar could no longer hold on as he finally jerked his hand away from me. "Greedy thing," he mumbled. "Then on the other  
hand, it always happens to the new ones."   
My body was starting to change rapidly. I felt fangs appear as I felt again I was going to die. Lemar watched with a sudden  
smirk. "Don't worry. It is your human self that is dying, not you," he said calmly. "This will end also."  
He was right, for as soon as it ended it had stopped. I slowly stood up and wondered if everything was a dream. Maybe it's   
nothing, I thought to myself.  
"This is real," Lemar suddenly spoke. "I know what you think and you can read a human or vampire mind as well. But this  
power has not yet developed in you yet, for if it had you would not have been surprised." For some reason, I understood what he  
meant (and to this day, I still don't understand how I knew). Now I had the power of immortality, but how was I to use it?  
Lemar smiled as he placed a brief kiss on my lips again. "Now that you are a living god, you must surrvive off of blood.  
Whether it is human or not is up to you," he said calmly after the kiss ended. "Don't worry about the concept of the sun. Since  
you were raised in this era, your new flesh has become immune to the sun. There is one more thing I must tell you." His tone  
changed to a dark one as he spoke. "Tell no one of what has happened. Otherwise you will pay."  
He suddenly waved his hand slightly and made a type of strage looking portal appear. "We will meet again Quatre  
Rabera Winner on the Day of the Blood Moon," he whispered as he steped through. Just as quickly as he appeared, now he was gone.  
I shook my head in confusion. What will I do now? I wondered to myself as I saw what time it was. 8:30pm. It had only been  
fifteen minutes since he came. Suddenly remembering Duo, I gathered my wits as quickly as I could and nearly broke into a run  
towards Duo's house. Little did I know of the "true power" of the gift the dark stranger had blessed me with.  
  
*****  
to be continued..  
Crazy_Anime_Girl  
  
AN: I appologize for taking so long to write the next chapter. I was really busy with school plus I had a huge case of  
writer's block for a long time. 


	4. For Love's Sake

Dead Shadow  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing = not mine (Simple, isn't it?)  
  
  
I came into the house, panting and my face nearly covered in sweat. Duo turned around and just stared at me.  
"What the hell happened to you?" he said. "You look like you ran a marathon or somethin'."  
If he only knew. How could I possibly say anything after what happened? Besides, Lemar threatened to  
kill me if I said even a word. Nevertheless I had to make up something. Finally I came up with a story,  
and just as I was about to speak the phone rang. Duo quickly ran to the phone and answered it.  
Suddenly it became quiet as he placed the phone back on the reciever. Duo turned to me, his skin almost  
deathly white.  
"What's the matter?" I asked softly.  
He struggled and stuttered to make the words come out.  
"T-That was Heero from the hospital. T-Trowa's gotten in an a-accident and they don't think he's gonna make it through  
the night."  
I suddenly felt as if my whole world had fallen. Did I just hear him right? Trowa, the one person I could trust my life  
with, is going to die? No, no! It can't be! Tears started to run down my cheeks as Duo tried to comfort me.   
On our way there on his bike (I knew I was going to be sick afterwards) he told me the rest of the information.  
Apparantly Trowa was riding his motorcycle home after doing some errands, when a car slammed into his bike and sent him   
crashing into a tree. The bike was totaled and he was bleeding severely. Now he was in intensive care and they were trying  
to find a blood donor but his type was very rare. As Duo kept talking, all I could think about was losing him. I didn't want  
him to die. Honestly, I was in love with him but I was too shy to tell him. Of course the others didn't know about it either.  
What would they think if they knew I had fallen for a man and that I was a vampire? (They'd probably think I was on drugs, but   
that might be another story).  
Finally arriving at the hospital, I ran in to find Heero and Wufei standing in the lobby with deep looks of worry, which suprised  
me since they normally didn't show any emotion. They informed me that they would turn off the machines at midnight tonight.  
Still shaken and crying, I asked Heero to take me to Trowa's room. With a silent nod, he took me down an endless hallway to room 115.  
I walked in only to see numerous tubes, machines making strange noises and Trowa lying in the bed. He looked so peaceful even though  
I knew he was in pain. I turned to Duo and told him to leave me with Trowa for a while. As he left, I just stared at him. His body,  
now lifeless and cold. I didn't want to lose him. My eyes filled with tears again as I sobbed by his bedside.  
"Dammit! What can I do to save him?!" I cried out to no one.  
"My, my. Did you suddenly forget that you're not human?"  
I raised my head and recognized that voice.  
"Lemar. What the hell do you want?"  
He suddenly appeared beside me, still wearing the same clothes he had when I had first met him earlier that evening.  
"That is no way to greet your creator," he whispered in a cold tone. "I only wanted to help you."  
His eyes glared at Trowa for a moment.  
"You're in love with this man aren't you?"  
I nodded silently as he whispered to me again.  
"Then give him the same flesh that you have. Make him a vampire."  
"M-Make Trowa a vampire? But, but - "  
"No 'buts'," he inturupted. "If you want your sweetheart here to live, make him like you. Of course if you want him to die, it's your choice."  
I only thought of it a moment before I made my decision. Carefully I placed my lips on Trowa's neck, his flesh slightly cold.  
"I'm sorry", I whisper just as I sink my fangs into his neck. His blood tastes surprisingly sweet as I lap it up hungrily. Continuing until I've  
had my fill, I pull away from him, bite my right wrist and press it to his lips.  
"Please Trowa, take it. I don't want to lose you," I muttered.  
Trowa slowly opened his mouth and tasted what was before him. Greedily he began to take more of my blood until I finally managed to free my wrist.  
He looked around in surprise then placed his eyes on me.  
"Q-Quatre? What are you doing here?" He then notices the blood on his sheets. "What's going on?"  
"Trowa, you're going to be okay", I said as I hugged him with a soft smile. Lemar was hiding in the shadows the whole time.  
"Stupid emotions", he muttered as he vanished.  
I looked into Trowa's eyes and took a deep breath.   
"I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time."  
"And what would that be, Quatre?"  
"I....I love you."  
Trowa just stared for a moment, rather surprised. I didn't know if he was mad or anything, but then he leaned forward and gently kissed me on the lips.  
Just as quickly he pulled back and I had a surprised look on my face too. As I kissed him back, I had no idea that I might lose him - forever...  
  
To be continued...  
Crazy_Anime_Girl 


	5. Nearly Gone

Dead Shadow Ch. 5  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing = not mine; all other characters belong to me  
  
It had been about two days since Trowa's nearly fatal accident (and since I saved him by making him a vampire  
like me) and for a while it seemed like it didn't phase him, but soon he began to worry. Every time he saw   
his reflection in the mirror, he almost couldn't recognize himself. Slowly he was changing, from the lightened tone of his  
tanned skin to moments where his mouth would suddenly taste like blood. I knew Trowa wasn't the type to panic, but as the  
days continued, he began to think he had caught some unknown disease. He believed it more as he noticed how light my skin  
was as well. I wanted to tell him the truth so badly. I wanted him to stop worrying, yet I couldn't forget what Lemar  
had said:  
  
"Don't tell anyone..otherwise, you will pay."  
  
I knew it was a risk, but I had to tell him.  
  
That night, I asked Trowa if we could go out and do something. He looked a bit nervous but I told him he needed to relax  
for a while. He finally agreed and asked me where I wanted to go. I turned and looked out the window. The moon was full  
and shining in her great splendor, while the stars shimmered like jewels.  
"How about we go out for a walk to the park?" I said.  
"You sure it's not too late for that?" Trowa replied with a raised eyebrow.  
I shook my head and with a gentle smile, Trowa put on his black leather jacket then opened the door. After I slipped on   
a dark green jacket, we both went out and headed toward the park.  
As we walked along, he commented about how lovely but chilly it was outside. The only thing I was concentrating on   
was Trowa - it seemed he looked handsome no matter the setting. Suddenly the whole reason I was doing this came back to  
me, but I wouldn't say anything until we arrived at our destination.   
We finally arrived at the park and sat down on one of the benches. For a few minutes, not a word was spoken. I was  
trying to figure out how to tell him, but before I could speak he already claimed my lips. His kiss was passionate  
yet somehow gentle and as he broke it, he chuckled a bit.  
"You know, I think this really helped me relax after all", he said while placing his arms around me.  
"I can tell", I replied teasingly as I leaned in closer to him. "But there is something I have to tell you."  
  
Here's my chance, I thought. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes as I spoke.  
"I - I know why you've been having those weird symptoms. You don't have a disease or anything like that. Trowa.."  
I lost my thoughts for a moment but I soon finished my sentence.  
"Trowa, you're a vampire."  
  
He stared at me for a moment with a puzzled look.  
"C'mon Quatre. You're kidding, right?"  
I slowly shook my head and started to look at the ground.  
"No it's not a joke. That night, when you were in the hospital, I saved your life by turning you into a vampire. You see,  
I'm a vampire too." I answered as my hands clinched into fists. "I'm so sorry for not telling you, but I was told that - "  
"If you told anyone, you would pay."  
I quickly looked around and saw Lemar. His attire remained the same except for a leather coat he was wearing. With his  
arms crossed he shook his head.  
"My beloved one, what did I tell you?" Lemar said as he approached us. "I told you not to tell anyone who you were, and   
I was even nice enough to let you save your poor lover's life. But no, you had to disobey." His eyes were burning with  
anger.  
"Please Lemar! I had to tell him the truth about - "  
"Shut up!" he yelled as he slapped me hard on the cheek. He continued muttering some choice words under his breath while  
Trowa ran over to me.  
"You okay?" he said.  
I nodded a bit, rubbing my cheek before he turned to Lemar.  
"I don't know who you are, but you better leave him alone", Trowa said angrily. "If you want him, you're gonna have to get  
through me."  
Lemar chuckled softly.  
"Please", he replied. "You don't even know of the power that lurks within you and you think you can kill me? I dare you   
to try."  
"No Trowa, don't!" I yelled, but before I could say anything more Trowa had already jumped over him and tried to attack  
him from behind. Suddenly, Lemar grabbed Trowa and quickly slammed him into the ground. Then just as quickly, he held Trowa  
by the neck. Trowa was struggling to get free, but as strong as he was, Lemar's grip was too powerful.  
I rushed over and pleaded with Lemar to let him go. But he only smiled as his left hand began to glow a silver-like  
color.  
"I told you that you would pay, beautiful one. Now indeed you shall pay, traitor", he said as he looked into my eyes.  
What he did next was unimaginable.  
With his glowing hand, he forced it through Trowa's chest and left him screaming in pain. Suddenly Trowa's head lowered and  
there was silence as Lemar removed his hand, revealing a sphere of solid white.  
"This, my dear Quatre is the soul of a vampire", Lemar said in a dark tone. "Too bad he's dead now. Oh well, you can  
move on then." With a shrug of his sholders, he let go of Trowa. His body fell to the ground, limp like a doll.  
My eyes flooded with tears as I held him close. He was gone, and I'd never hear his sweet voice again.  
"You - You bastard!" I yelled. "It's not fair! Why did you take him away from me?!"  
Lemar glared at me, his fangs showing.  
"You told me a vampire was imortal, so why did he die?" I asked  
"Because the only way your kind can die is if his or her soul is removed", he calmly answered. "However, I had  
to do this as punishment. You disobeyed me!"  
I didn't know what to do. My lover was dead and my so-called creator had his soul in the palm of his hands. At  
this point, I was willing to do anything to have him back.  
Lemar grined slyly as he approached me.   
"I will be willing to make a deal, sweet one", he whispered. "I will return his soul and the both of you can live your  
damned 'happily ever after' ending but only on one conditon."  
"W-What do you want?" I asked.  
"It's nothing difficult", he replied softly. "Just a night with you in my bed, nothing more."  
Me? Sleeping with him?! The thought of it didn't take long to make me feel ill.  
"But Trowa is the only one I love," I said. "If I choose to do that it will be with Trowa and no one else!"  
At that point, Lemar raised his hand to slap me again but instead drew it back and laughed softly.  
"Very well Quatre. Hold your lifeless lover as long as you wish, but he will never return again unless you agree to my   
terms."  
I looked at Lemar and then back at Trowa. Trowa, what should I do? I thought.  
"Lemar, return his soul and I will give you my decision." I said.  
"You speak the truth?" he asked curiously  
"Yes yes I'll give you my answer, just let me have Trowa!" I yelled suddenly.  
"Whatever you wish Quatre," he replied. Taking his hand, he placed Trowa's soul back inside him. As soon as he did so,  
Trowa's eyes started to open and he rubbed his head.  
"Was I dead? Or was it a dream?" he asked to no one  
Lemar has his arms crossed, giving that 'I'm waiting' look. Turning to Trowa, I explained what happened then I told him  
the kind of demand Lemar was asking for. Trowa lowered his head, trying not to reveal his tears.  
"Did you tell him yes?" he said.  
"No, I didn't give him an answer", I replied. "I don't want to do this but I'm still afraid that he will come back  
for you".  
Trowa said nothing for a few moments, but the words that escaped his lips surprised me.  
"Quatre..I think you should do as he asks".  
  
**************  
To be continued  
Crazy_Anime_Girl 


	6. Posession

Dead Shadow Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing = not mine; other characters are mine (unless otherwise noted)  
  
  
I couldn't believe the words that escaped from his lips. He's gotta be kidding me, I thought.  
"W-What are you saying?"  
Trowa still stared at the ground and repeated what he said.  
"I think you should do as he says."  
  
My mind was completely blank, and the only thing I could do was hold Trowa as my tears fell on his shirt.  
"But, but..I don't want to do this. There's no way I could- "  
"Just do as I say and go!" he suddenly yelled with his fists clinched. "Your life is more important than mine. I don't want  
to see you die because you didn't do a small favor. Please, Quatre. Please..."  
Lemar crossed his arms then impatiently walked over to us.  
"Would you please hurry this up?!" he said angrily. "I haven't got all evening!"  
I glared at Lemar as I stood up.  
"Lemar, creator or not, I will..." I lost my thoughts for a moment then continued "...I will not sleep with you."  
Suddenly, he grabbed me by the throat and slamed me againt the ground. I could feel small amounts of blood trickle down  
my left cheek.  
"You dare defy your maker?!" he said with a snarl. "After I once again saved your lover's life?"  
"You killed him you bastard!" I cried, but the only response I got was another slap in the face.  
"Silence, unworthy one!" he answered. He dragged me off the ground but suddenly he caught a glimpse of Trowa. Setting me  
down, he slowly walked towards him with a sly smile on his lips. I glared at Lemar as he licked his lips.  
"My, my but you are handsome," he said. "How about we- "  
"How about you burn in hell first? Then I'll think about it," Trowa replied with a light smile, crossing his arms.  
Lemar clinched his fists and glared at him, all the while baring his fangs.  
"Very well", he said. "Then once again you must be punished."  
Before I could do anything, he had grabed Trowa by the neck & slammed him to the ground so hard he knocked him unconsious.  
"NO!" I yelled. "Please! Don't kill him again!"  
Lemar only looked at me and laughed, then with a wave of his hands opened a portal behind him.  
"Worry not, dear Quatre", he replied. "I will not kill him - at least not yet. If you want your boy toy, you'll have to  
find him."  
I could only stare as he dissapeared once again, and as my mind filled with rage, I saw tears - my tears - fall onto the   
soil. Dammit! I thought. I'm gonna lose him again! No! Not again!   
Suddenly, I pounded my fists into the ground and a large wall of fire appeared then ,just as quickly, dissapeared. I  
jumped back in surprise when it finally dawned on me - I had gained a new power. This is great! I thought, but I still have  
no idea where that damn Lemar took Trowa. At that point I got on my knees and prayed to God for guidance. However, there  
was another problem - what in the name of everything was I going to tell the others?!  
To be continued...  
CrazyAnimeGirl  
  
AN: I know, this is a pretty short chapter, but I promise I'll make up for it in the next one - gomen nesai! 


	7. Come Back To Me

Dead Shadow Ch. 7

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing not mine; all other characters are mine unless otherwise noted.

_Trowa, please be alive._

That was the only thing that ran through my mind as I hurried back to our home, yet another thought lingered: what was I going to tell the others? There was no way they'd believe me, that was certain. Nevertheless, silly or not I had to tell them the truth. My heart pounded like crazy as I finally got to the front door, pounding on it & screaming as loud as I could for someone to answer the door. Finally, after what felt like hours to me, Duo rushed downstairs and opened the door. His mouth dropped when he took a look at me: I had dried blood on my face & not to mention all the sweat pouring off of me as well. Duo merely stared in shock then brought me in.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Duo cried as he shut the door.

"There's no time to worry about me!" I hurridly replied. "We gotta go get Trowa! Someone's taken him!"

I had already grabbed everyone's attention with my words. Heero just stood there with a cocky smile on his face as he happily cracked his nuckles.

"So OZ is back to their old tricks? Very well, mission accepted."

"No wait! It - It's not OZ," I said.

Everyone now stared at me with confusion. For a while I said nothing, trying to figure out how to say it.

"If it's not OZ, then who the fuck is it?!" Duo cried. "You know who did this Quatre, so spill it already!"

"Well...It's..."

My heart felt like it was going to stop beating at any moment; my mind suddenly turned into a putrid liquid. What was I going to say? What if they just don't believe me? What if -

There was no time to even think about what they'd think; I had to tell them the truth. Swallowing, I finally spoke:

"It - It was a vampire that kidnapped Trowa."

Nothing.

I waited for the laughter to erupt throughout the room, for the pointing and snickering.

Still, I heard nothing.

Wufei, who had not spoken up until now, casually walked towards me & said, "You've gotta be kidding! Winner, quit making such childish stories & tell us who _really _has him."

"But I'm telling the truth because I'm a vampire as well," I replied. Without warning, I bared my fangs & hoped they would have their proof and be satisfied. All of them looked a bit, but it was Duo who confirmed it. He came over and, thinking they were fake, tried to pull them out. I screamed out in pain & quickly pulled back.

"No shit! These _are _real!" Duo exclaimed.

"_Of course! He is a true vampire, a creature of the night if you will. After all, I am the one who made him._"

Immediately I knew who it was. Suddenly, a flash of red light appeared in the room & there in the center of it all was 'him'. The one who had made me into a vampire & kidnapped Trowa, yet all he did was smile in that boastful way.

"Lemar!!" I yelled. "Tell me where Trowa is now!!"

"Oh do be silent, my pet," he said in a smooth voice. "Your precious one is still alive and well, so you needn't worry about him - for the moment. However, if you dare to follow me, I will show you where he is.." With a small movement of his hand, a blue portal opened behind him and, flashing a quick smile, stepped through. Anger quickly began to coarse through my veins; I could never forgive him for what he had done: without another thought, I followed him.

The next thing I knew, I was in some sort of palace; there were numerous candles everywhere, turning the interior of the building into a glowing fire. Red draperies gave their color to the walls & windows - I admit it was a lovely sight, but where were Lemar & Trowa? That question was about to be answered when I heard a odd noise... creaking? Noticing a set of stairs, I cautiously followed it to the second floor. There I saw an extremely long hallway with countless rooms; at the end was a large window with the full moon constantly beaming its light, so much so that I noticed there was one door slightly opened. As I came closer to the door, the "odd noises" seemed to grow louder until I finally came to the room & slammed the door wide open.

To say that what I saw next was a surprise would be a huge understatement.

There on his knees was that twisted bastard Lemar...naked....with Trowa....also naked...and....giving sexual pleasure to him?!

"Dammit, you sick twisted fuck!" I angrily yelled.

Lemar glanced at me & stopped, raising his head with a smile as he happily licked his lips.

"Oh, so glad you could be here love. Care to join us?" He gave a quick glance to Trowa. "See? I told you your thing was fine. Of course, you won't be leaving with him."

"And just what makes you think that?" I asked.

Lemar said nothing but got up & sat next to Trowa, who seemed rather odd; he was much more quiet than usual. What really worried me were his eyes; before they were full of life & a vivid green. Now they were just...empty. That's the only way I could describe them. Before I could say anymore, Trowa finally spoke in a dark, cold voice that could _never_ be his:

"I am deeply in love with Master Lemar, and you are now my enemy for you have hurt my Master."

With this, he stood up & became engulfed in a black flame only to emerge wearing the same clothes he had on before. His eyes now were tinted with a deep blood red color; now he had deep fury.

"Slave, kill him. He has disobeyed me," Lemar said calmly.

Trowa smiled a wicked smile as he lunged for me. Before I could move he grabbed me & threw me all the way down to the first floor, then laughed as I groaned in pain; my mouth soon filled with the bitter taste of my own red liquid. Yet somehow I managed to get up: in my heart I knew this wasn't the real Trowa Barton. He wouldn't even dare do something like this to anyone, especially the one he loved deeply. Just as I was able to get back on my feet, he swooped down & came after me again.

This time, he had managed to thrust his hand into my chest.

There was no way I could move; he seemed to be much more powerful than I was. Again Trowa let out a dark, sickening laugh.

"Now your soul will be mine, you worthless being. My Master will certainly reward me."

How could I possibly fight back? I loved this man more than I can even say; I couldn't hurt him. I seriously considered just giving up and let him take my soul. I would rather die than ever hurt him..

Yet suddenly I knew there was only one other option. Using quite a bit of my strength I did the unthinkable:

I thrust my hand into his chest as well and could already feel the orb that contained his soul.

"W-What are you doing?!" Trowa cried, trying desprately to get free from my grip. "Let me go this instant!"

I looked up at my "enemy" with tears in my eyes, thrusting my hand deeper. In a quivering voice, I said only one thing:

"If I'm going to burn in hell, then you're comming along for the ride. No matter what Trowa, enemy or not, I love you. I'd rather burn in hell with you than spend eternity in paradise alone."

His grip had started to weaken, and for the first time, his eyes became normal again. Slowly he pulled his hand out of my chest, and I did the same. In a mere mater of moments he was Trowa again - _my Trowa_.

TBC...

AN: Okay I know it's been over a year since I last updated this story but I had completely forgotten about it, plus I never had the time. I was about to give up on it..however, if it wasn't for ShenLong - you know who you are winks - I never would have had the encouragement to continue this story. Thank you ShenLong & to everyone who has reviewed my fiction thus far. I promise this story will be finished.

Ciao!

CrazyAnimeGirl


	8. Bondage

Dead Shadow Ch. 8

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing not mine; all other characters are mine unless otherwise noted.

Trowa was bewildered as he looked at his surroundings; he must have been brainwashed in some way because it was obvious he had no idea where he was or why he was even here in the first place.

"W - Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

I really didn't care what happened to the world: for one moment, there was a blissful peace. Still in tears, I ran up to him, hugged & kissed him like crazy. Needless to say, Trowa was more than willing to return the favor. The happiness was soon interupted as Lemar started to speak:

"Slave! I ordered you to kill him! **DO AS I COMMAND YOU**!" he angrily yelled. Once again, Lemar raised a hand, preparing to hit Trowa. It was quite a surprise when Trowa suddenly turned around & grabbed Lemar's fist; he held it so tight that he broke Lemar's hand completely. Moving his body slightly closer, Trowa did what I've wanted to do the entire time: he had spat on his face. In a dark tone, Trowa said:

"Don't even think of touching Quatre, you sorry asshole. That is unless you want an instant sex change, which I can arrange rather quickly." Trowa then smirked & punched him in the jaw, then turned to me with an extended hand. "C'mon koibito, let's go on home. Everyone's gotta be worried by now."

K - Koibito...?

He called me that?!

That was what ran through my head; my mouth wanted to release a loud shout of joy, but instead I just smiled & nodded. Preparing to leave, we were in shock when the door suddenly slammed shut before our eyes. Lemar was up to his old tricks again & completely filled with rage. His eyes were a sickening blood red & an evil aura began to swirl all around him.

"How dare you..! I was willing enough to love you! You came to me _begging_ to make love to you as long as your precious bird was allowed to live, and this - _this_ is how you repay me!" he spat out. His gaze immediately turned to me. "Oh that's right: he never told you that did he? Not once did he open his mouth & say that he willingly slept with me to save you." Again he grinned at me & playfully licked his lips. "Guess that puts a little damper on your relationship doesn't it, lovely one?"

Instantaniously, my eyes were on the verge of tears.

"T-Trowa, please...tell me he's lying...!"

Trowa was silent, but he shook his head. I looked into his eyes & I saw nothing but remorse; I knew he didn't want to do it, but it was still unbelieveable to me.

"I'm sorry Quatre. I - "

"How the hell could you?! I loved you & yet you had to go this far!" I yelled.

Lemar chuckled at all this. "This is wonderful you know. Now you can stay with me forever," he spoke in a loving tone as he attempted to kiss Trowa's neck. He angrily moved away, approached me, and while looking into my eyes got on one knee. I couldn't help but stare.

"Trowa?"

Was he going to ask me ' that question ' ...?

TBC...

CrazyAnimeGirl


	9. Day Of The Blood Moon

Dead Shadow Ch. 9

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing not mine; all other characters are mine unless otherwise noted.

Trowa continued to look at me on bended knee and after what seemed like ages he began to speak:

"Quatre, the only reason I even did that wasn't because I loved him: I wanted to save you. You're far more important to me than my own life. I - I love you more than I can even express with mere words. I know this isn't exactly the right place & I had wanted to give you the ring later tonight but..."

Ring?!

My heart began beating very rapidly and the next thing he said confirmed what I had hoped.

"Quatre Rabera Winner," Trowa continued, "...will you please marry me?"

The world stood still in silence as he waited for my answer.

Speechless, I nodded.

"Well well, what a wonderful mushy moment you two lovebirds have set up here. There seems to be one little snag," Lemar interrupted with a slight chuckle before baring his fangs & continuing, now with greed in his voice. "You're both going to die & your souls will be mine!!" With a yell of unquenched anger, he came running toward us & ready to take us down.

_Not this time! _I thought.

Glancing at Trowa for a moment, then giving my full attention to my so-called 'creator', I concentrated my energy: my happiness, bitterness, extreme anger - all of it - and created a wall of living flame around us. Lemar couldn't slow down in enough time & became engulfed in the flames screaming out in anguish. I knew then I only had one chance to end this once & for all. As he tried to recover from the sudden attack, I came in from behind to strike:

I plunged my hand through his chest. Success was near!

Lemar was certainly in deep surprise and tried to get himself untangled in his own web.

"I - I never thought one of my own children would surpass his master," he said in a hoarse voice. It was obvious he was losing strength. together. I can....make.....it up....to.....you...." As for his "generous" request, I whispered my reply tenderly in his ear:

"Fuck you."

Immediately, I pulled out the orb which held his soul & crushed it with my own bare hands; Lemar's body became nothing but an empty shell as he fell over dead. His flesh vanished into nothingness, leaving behind his bones until even that turned into the dust of the earth. _Good riddance and may eternal torchure be given to you at last, _I thought as I looked at what remained of him. Finally this was all over with. Returning to Trowa, I extended my hand to him & smiled. "Enough of this. Let's go home," I said. "After all, you owe me a ring."

"Oh trust me, I owe you a lot more than just a ring koibito," he replied as he took my hand. With that we left with a stirring feeling of freedom & release in our souls though we were damned to be vampires until our deaths - which luckily for us wouldn't be for a long long time.

After returning to the others, we explained what happened & though they were a bit confused, they somehow understood. Duo didn't really care about the details; all he talked about for days was how cool it must be for us to be vampires & have fangs & such. After our story, we then explained that we had fallen deeply in love with each other. Heero - yes I said Heero - smiled; not a "You're my next victim" smile, but a normal human smile that many say is impossible for him to express.

"Um, Quatre, we already knew," he said. "You may not have expressed it with words, but the way you look at him all the time & want to spend time with him - well, we just knew. Plus if you two are getting married we'll be more than happy to assist you in any way we can." Everyone agreed.

"T-Thank you Heero, everyone," I replied. It was afterwards that Trowa took me to his bedroom & shut the door.

"Did you think I would forget love?" he said. He paused & pulled a red colored ring box from a drawer in his night stand & opened it to reveal a silver 15 Karat diamond ring. Upon further inspection it had these words engraved: ' My Eternal Angel '. Again he got down on one knee, looked me & smiled. "Perhaps I should ask you again the _right _way this time," he said with a slight chuckle.

For what felt like the millionth time, I cried; this had been the first time so far I had done so in blissful happiness.

"Y-You don't need to ask again. I - I still want to be yours," I choked in between sobs & then hugged him. Trowa said nothing but lightly kissed my neck: I guess he was excited as well.

Six months later, we were wed in front of our friends - and some of my sisters - in a small chappel located a few miles from where we lived. It was such a blissfuly wonderful day to us, but for some it wasn't so grand, for halfway through the ceremony....

"HEEEERROOOOO!!"

"She" had arrived.

Heero of course lowered his head & mumbled what sounded like, "Oh hell no. Please tell me she's not here!" For him, it was a living nightmare: Relena had showed up wearing some outlandishly pink outfit that made her look like Cindi Lauper from the 80s - in a severly bad way. Even the minister was embarassed. "Ma'am could you please hurry & take you're seat? We're in the middle of the ceremony - "

"But that's exactly why I _am _here!" she cried. "Today I am to be wed to my darling Heero! So where's the lucky guy?" Relena started scanning the place for him. Meanwhile, Trowa & I couldn't help but laugh at all this - that is until Heero gave us his 'Death Glare'. Immediately we stopped but in our minds we continued to have a laugh as Duo prompty grabbed her & shoved her out of the place, then turned to the minister & said, "Please continue." Luckily, the rest of the day went fairly smoothly.

Two days later, we were in Hawaii enjoying what was to be our wedding night. I sat on the bed figiting while waiting for Trowa to change his clothes (he had just come back from taking a few laps around one of the hotel's three Olympic-sized swimming pools). A few minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom wearing his usual green turtle neck & jeans; even though his hair was still a bit wet from the pool, I could care less. My heart once again to beat wildly as I saw him enter the room with a wicked, lustful smile on his lips, though I knew he would be very gentle with me. No words were spoken as he sat next to me & started to kiss me....

The rest I'm sure you can figure out for yourself: l will say however that Trowa's experience while working at the circus does have its numerous benefits.

Well that's it. It's finally the end of the story: a big thanks to those who've had the patience to wait for me to finish & trust me, it's been worth it. I can promise you this won't be my last fanfic. As for the Relena bit, I'm not (that) anti-Relena: I just wanted to add a bit of comedy to the mix. Please read & review - and again, thanks!!

The End

CrazyAnimeGirl


End file.
